The Alien Bigfoot
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel looks back to when she first met Shocksquatch, where she discovers he's not at all like your typical alien.


**A story requested by GoldGuardian2418, enjoy!**

Rachel and her alien friends were watching Shocksquatch and Rath playing hockey in the backyard. With a little help from Big Chill, they had the perfect ice rink to play in.

They watched the tiger alien zip toward the goal, only to be slammed hard across the rink by Shocksquatch.

"Yikes! Shocksquatch sure won't go easy on you in hockey..." Snare-oh commented.

"Well, Gimlinopithecus are known to be ruthless when it comes to hockey." Rook said. "Other than that, they are not to be feared."

"I didn't always think so." said Rachel.

"You're kidding!" Feedback said.

Rachel nodded. "I used to think Shocksquatch was really scary before I got to know him, I remember the very first time I saw him..."

* * *

Rachel was strolling through the park, minding her own business, happy she got a high score on her test.

When all of a sudden, Rachel saw a couple of Forever knights heading into the forest.

Now, why would those knights ignore Rachel and sneak into those spooky woods in the middle of the night? So, Rachel decided to follow the knights as she headed into te woods.

As Rachel followed the knights, she was Clair enough to war them talk.

"Are you sure this is the right kind of procedure?"

"It may not be the most conspicuous, but I were going to capture this Sasquatch, we must be cautious!"

Rachel's heart pounded. A Sasquatch?! She heard rumors about a huge monster running around town and in the woods, especially from Mrs. Gizborne saying she found giant footprints in her prized tomato patch.

The knight kept talking. "And this method is certainly most effective...for attracting followers!" He spun around and fired his laser right at Rachel. She screamed in pain and fell down.

The knight laughed as they walked over to Rachel. "Methinks this Rachel has a knack for finding trouble."

"Indeed." the knight reached for the girl, but suddenly, the knights were struck by powerful jolts of electricity coursing though their conductive armor.

They screamed and twitched in pain until they collapsed, defeated and charred to a crisp.

Their screams awakened Rachel, she shook her head and looked up. She saw a tall, muscular, yet beast like body looking down at her with green, narrowed eyes.

"SASQUATCH!" Rachel screamed as she shot up and ran away.

She looked over and to her horror, the beast was chasing right behind her.

"Get away from me-" But Rachel was cut off when she slammed against a tree.

Dazed, the girl looked up and saw the monster kneeling down, still looking at her.

Rachel squealed as she backed up against the tree. "P-Please, don't eat me, Mr. Bigfoot!"

The Sasquatch blinked. "Bigfoot?!" he said. "Why does everybody keep saying that, eh?!"

Rachel was shocked. The beast talked? And with a Canadian accent?!

The Sasquatch saw the human looking at him with her face hanging out, he laughed. "Don't worry, Rachel. I get that a lot."

"What?! How do you know my name?! Who are you?!"

"Why, you're famous! Everyone in the galaxy is talking about you!"

Rachel pointed to herself. "About me?"

The beast nodded. "Yup, and as for who I am, the name's Shocksquatch." He extended his arm out to shake it, when Rachel took it, she yelped when she felt a shock from his touch.

"So, why are you here?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I arrived here on Earth a while ago. I came for the excitement, but stayed for the hockey!"

"You play hockey?"

Shocksquatch stood up proud. "You bet, eh! You should have seen me in my prime!" He grabbed a tree branch and snapped it off and took a small rock."My slapshot was famous! When that puck whizzed through the air, it was hold on to your helmets and goalie beware!"

Then he swung at the rock and hit like a puck. But he swung a little too hard and he stumbled on the ground. Rachel ducked as the rock bounced off the tree branches and nailed Shocksquatch right between the eyes.

Rachel let out a big belly laugh as Shocksquatch frowned. "That's not very funny."

But Rachel kept laughing. "Oh, that hurt, eh?" she mocked his accent.

"Well, at least I'm not a big scaredy cat who don't know her aliens!" he shot back.

"Hey, I'm not a scaredy cat! I'm just as tough as the next girl!"

Shocksquatch grinned as he raised a brow. "Oh, really?"

He suddenly pinned her down by the arms with his one big hand. Rachel giggled when she felt his other hand squeezing her side.

"I also heard you're very ticklish..."

Rachel looked fearfully at him before Shocksquatch started tickling her stomach. Rachel laughed harder than before as she squirmed around trying to avoid his giant fingers.

"Hahahaha! Cut it out! Ahahahahahaha!"

Shocksquatch giggled seeing her reaction. "Say uncle! Say it!" he said, tickling her underarms now.

"Ohkahahahay! Uncle! UNCLE!" she cried.

And the alien stopped, then he picked up Rachel and set her on his shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home."

Rachel smiled as she nuzzled into his yellow fur. "Alright."

As they began walking, Shocksquatch gave something to Rachel. "Here, have a tomato. I got 'em from some old crow's yard."

Rachel and Shocksquatch laughed as they enjoyed their tomatoes on their walk home

* * *

Back to the hockey match, Shocksquatch slammed the puck right into the net, making him the winner.

Rath roared in anger and snapped his hockey stick with his knee. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', SHOCKSQUATCH! RATH THINKS THAT YOU CHEATED, CHEATER!"

"And Rath should know no one likes a sore loser, eh?" said Shocksquatch.

Rachel and the aliens cheered after another awesome game. She never thought aliens played hockey or act Canadian, but she certainly knew one thing:

When it comes to aliens, anything's possible.


End file.
